


There [was] just something about them

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [17]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, gosho doesn't tell us anything about saguru so no one can say im wrong, kaito thinks a lot, science nerds do science in the bg, the only one in this room who doesn't know all the secrets is saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 17: "There [was] just something about them."Just because some people look the same, act the same, and have the same interest... just because those things are all present, it doesn't have to mean anything.





	There [was] just something about them

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> (og prompt used present tense, but i changed it coz i write in past tense)

Kaito observe them from the lab table he was currently leaning against. He might have thought passingly, when he could remember about the strange young ancient girl, that they seemed similar. The didn’t really think much about it, not really. Not when most of the things he noticed about the two were all superficial attributes. Sure, they were both wavy haired blondes, but they were also both of mixed descent. Okay, so they had blue eyes, but so did he.

Really, there weren’t any reason to think about Hakuba Saguru and Haibara Ai, and think about how similar they are. At least that’s what he thought. 

Looking at them now, in front of him, hunched over something in whatever experiment they were running, Kaito couldn’t help but see all the similarities between the two.

They met over a dead body. Because of course they did. That’s what happens to detectives in Beika when Kaito wasn’t around. What surprised him when he finally found a head of blond at the scene was the fact that it was accompanied by another, smaller head of blond. A very familiar looking one too. 

Well, that, and the fact that Hakuba was off to the side speaking to policeman alongside the scarily looking ancient child. When Kaito got closer, he could hear them talk and discuss about the different chemical compounds that could produce the reaction needed for the crime, the reaction speed, scent, color, whatever else. They spoke to each other comfortably about the sciences involved that Kaito was decently sure that Hakuba didn’t even realize he was speaking with a child (not).

(Kaito was pretty sure the not-child wasn’t supposed to be drawing attention to herself, but it seemed that a shared passion for the sciences was enough to make her slip up. Or maybe it was because of the harmless aura Hakuba gave off when he started nerding out.)

And that was the start of the beautiful and slightly terrifying friendship between one Hakuba Saguru and Haibara Ai.

Which lead to Kaito having to give up on his date when Hakuba called him to cancel because he and Haibara-chan had a breakthrough or something. Of course he was miffed. That was why he insisted that Hakuba let him come over, just to be in his presence while he does whatever science stuff.

Really, he shouldn’t be thinking so much about this. Okay, so they had the same shade of hair, so do other people. The eye color and shape were also the same, but again, it’s not exactly uncommon. The same upturned nose. Same earlobe shape. Very similar facial structure, with Hakuba having a more defined jawline. 

He was probably overthinking this. 

So what if two similar looking people ended up having similar interest and passion for the sciences, and fashion. A creepily similar taste in fashion and interest to follow trends, with enough knowledge about brands to have opinions of them. And it’s definitely not that strange for two people to have similar level of intellect. He was an example of that.

Honestly, he was just thinking too much about this because Hakuba recently revealed to Kaito that he was adopted.

It probably didn’t mean anything that the ancient child also looked similar to the woman he was blackmailed into disguising as while on the Bell Tree Express. It probably didn’t mean anything that that woman looked even more similar to Hakuba than the ancient child. 

None of those things stopped Kaito from thinking that there was just  _ something _ about them. Kaito didn’t know what that something was. But it was  _ something _ .

“I never would have thought that Hakuba would end up dating someone like you.” Speak of the devil, and he might just send one of his demons after you. Kaito turned and looked down at the speaker. The other ancient child he knew of. One also possessing the same level of intellect as everyone else in this room. Who was currently observing the two blondes science together.

Kaito remained silent, thinking of a plan of attack to deal with the KID Killer.

“Aren’t you going to deny it?” tantei-kun asked. Well if he was going to be like that...

“Deny what?” he asked back cheerily. The boy wincing at his bright poppy tone. “ that Hakuba’s my boyfriend? Why would I do that when it’s true?” If tantei-kun wanted to be an ass, then he can be one too.

The boy scowled at him.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

And Kaito did. But really, that wasn’t that important of a topic of conversation right now. He decided to ask the question that’s been popping up in his mind ever since he’s seen the science duo interact with each other. 

“Those people... the ones that were on the Bell Tree...” Kaito wasn’t sure how to ask this. “Do they know about Hakuba?” he settled with this inelegant ending to his stuttering question. 

He continued to look at Hakuba, not wanting to see what kind of expression tantei-kun might be making right now.

“No...” the boy trailed off. That wasn’t reassuring. “But Hakuba’s a good detective.” Very not reassuring. “And he was with us at Karasuma’s mansion.” Okay, well this is just doing the opposite of reassuring. Kaito turned to look at the boy.

“You’re not involving him in this.”

“That’s not my choice to make.”

“Isn’t this  _ your _ case?”

“Then do you want to tell me how to get Hakuba to back off after he caught scent of a case?”

Kaito had no reply to that. So he opted to stare at the boy, maybe it was a glare, maybe he looked terrified. 

Edogawa Conan sighed. 

“Look, I can’t promise anything.” The not-child in front of him said seriously. But he was always serious, wasn’t he. “All I can say is that he won’t be alone. You’re not the only one who’s worried about his involvement in this. We’ll have his back.”

Kaito stared as he digest that weak attempt of reassurance. Well, that was probably the best tantei-kun could provide, considering his situation. He sighed heavily, and turned back to the two blondes who’ve been so absorbed in their experiments that they didn’t even notice what was happening around them.

If Kaito didn’t know better, he would have thought that he was watching a pair of siblings hang out. But he did know. Maybe. There was a story here, and Kaito didn’t know if he wanted to find out or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
